


I must leave

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I'm feeling sick todayyyy, but still i soldier on. Every poorly written drabble has to be leading to something (or at the very least I can pretend it will :P) I couldn't think of a better title sorry. I've got a headache right now so yeah





	I must leave

I cannot take it anymore. Tears manage to escape my earnest struggles to contain them. How had things changed so quickly? The hard glint of his normally soft eyes. The cold growl from his soft spoken voice. It seems impossible that they come from him. But my mind cannot seem to forget it.

I leave the bed. Asgore makes a soft grumble at the motion. My soul feels repulsive simply being near that coward. It has felt so for days. I have tried in vain to fight it, but no longer. I cannot live with this anymore.

I must leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling sick todayyyy, but still i soldier on. Every poorly written drabble has to be leading to something (or at the very least I can pretend it will :P) I couldn't think of a better title sorry. I've got a headache right now so yeah


End file.
